


30 Day NSFW Challenge

by sunandoceanblue



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Cuddling, Dirty Talk, Emperor Hux, Evil Space Boyfriends, Evil Space Husbands, Kissing, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, clothed getting off, first time blowjobs, hux in civvies, kinda crack treated seriously, space skype sex, they're gross and in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunandoceanblue/pseuds/sunandoceanblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my (unfinished) 30 Day NSFW one shots</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuddling (Naked)

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: I decided to combine all these to clean up some clutter.

With a heavy sigh, Hux drags himself across the bed, falling beside Kylo and letting his eyes slide shut. The sound of sheets rustling filters through his ears and before long, strong arms wind around him and he finds himself being drawn close to a warm, broad chest.

“Tired?” Kylo murmurs into his hair, linking his fingers around Hux’s slender waist.

Hux groans quietly, dragging his hands down his face. “It’s been a long week,” he says, tucking his head under Kylo’s chin, eye remaining closed.

Kylo pulls Hux on top of him, bodies flush, and Hux is too lazy to protest. Not that he would anyway. Not really. He’s found he’s oddly fond of cuddling. Maybe it’s because the gesture is so foreign to him or maybe it’s because Kylo’s infuriatingly warm and it makes Hux sleepy. But whatever the case it’s... nice – and nothing about them has ever been very nice so it’s fresh and strange and a little frightening. But Hux doesn’t think about that.

“Why are you... so warm?” Hux presses his cheek against Kylo’s throat, as if he can absorb the heat somehow. “It’s ridiculous.”

“Maybe you’re just cold,” Kylo retaliates quietly. His fingers trail down Hux’s spine. Vertebra by vertebra.

“What do you have planned for tomorrow?” Hux feels he needs to keep the conversation going, to maintain some form of professionalism so he doesn’t think too much and so this doesn’t feel too intimate.

Kylo squints, trying to recall. “I have a meeting with the Supreme Leader.”

“So do I, idiot. At least _you_ don’t have to tell him we’re falling behind this quarter.”

Hux isn’t sure why he says that. Kylo doesn’t care. Why should he? Not his problem in the slightest.

But still Kylo tips his head to the side, humming. Slowly, he draws his long legs around Hux’s thighs, holding the older man in place. “You can’t imagine the things I’ve had to tell him.”

True. Very true. And Hux certainly doesn’t want to try and imagine. He feels flushed. Kylo is touching so much of his bare skin. Too hot. Too comfortable. He’s sleepy. He is sure there was work he wanted to finish but his eyelids are heavy. What awful affect is this man having on him?

“Are you falling asleep?” Kylo asks suddenly, amusement obvious in his voice.

“No,” Hux hisses and tries to roll of his lover but Kylo is just having none of that. He clamps his legs around Hux tighter, hands clinging to his hips possessively.

Hux can’t move. He doesn’t try to again.


	2. Kissing (Naked)

Hux thinks himself to be a very intelligent man. Top of his class. One of the youngest (if not _the_ youngest) Generals in the Order. Tactile and fast-thinking. Excellent at mathematics. Adept in engineering and weapons development. He created a whole program designed to raise soldiers out of children, teaching them to be loyal only to the First Order. A brilliant idea if there ever was one.

But he was a damn fool for denied himself the glory that is Kylo Ren’s lips.

Soft and pouty, bruising and drawing blood easily. They spit out horrid insults, vicious snarls. They draw back and reveal white, dangerous teeth.

Those lips are fucking perfect.

He’s rolling around on their bed with Kylo, rubbing up against one another lazily. Taking their time. They have all night. What better way to de-stress? Hux hasn’t found one yet. Doesn’t want to. Both of them are undressed, wearing only their wedding bands and Hux can’t help but think how divine Kylo looks wearing only the ring, nothing else. Nothing but that sliver of silver and pale skin.

Hux sits up, falling against the headboard. Not two seconds after, Kylo is climbing on top of him, cupping his jaw, long fingers wrapping around to the base of his skull. Kylo hums into his mouth, tongue wandering aimlessly. He has very little technique but damned if the man isn’t enthusiastic. Lashes flutter against his cheeks involuntarily and his face smooths out. He looks peaceful. Well, isn’t that nice.

“What are you smiling at?” Kylo demands suddenly, thick brows rising expectantly, eyes now open.

“I suppose I’m just in a rather good mood tonight,” Hux replies easily, rolling his shoulders and letting his hands fall on Kylo’s waist. “You seem calm as well.”

“It’s been a good night.”

Hux snorts. “All we’ve done tonight is fuck.”

“That’s not true,” his husband objects. “We’ve had dinner.”

“Oh, goodness, how could I forget?” Hux shakes his head. He’s still smiling. His cheeks are starting to hurt. “Keep kissing me.”

Kylo clicks his tongue. “Bossy tonight, aren’t we, General?” But he obliges, of course he does; diving in once more.

“You can’t complain—not when you beg me to tell you what to do most nights,” Hux says into Kylo’s mouth.

“Shh, you told me to kiss you,” Kylo mumbles, most his words lost in a slurred moan.

“Sorry, continue.”

Kylo sucks on Hux’s bottom lip, gripping his face tightly. Hux arches up. Pulls Kylo down further. Anything to get their bodies closer.  

All those times he shoved Kylo away, denied him the kisses he wanted to give. Denying himself those kisses. Those lips.

His husband leans back not long after, breathing heavy. He doesn’t quite seem to understand the concept of breathing through his nose when kissing.

“Would you like to know something?” Hux asks, resting his forehead against Kylo’s, letting the younger man catch his breath.

“Yeah?” Kylo pants, opening his eyes to show he’s listening.

“I’m rather fond of kissing you.”

Kylo is quiet for a moment. Wondering if there’s more to it. That’s it. His nose crinkles. “We’ve been married for two fucking years and you decide to verbally say it now?”

Hux shrugs. “Seems as good a time as any, really.”

“I suppose you’re right.”

“Come on, don’t stop now, or I’ll change my mind,” Hux says, pulling Kylo in once more.

Hux feels he needs to make up for lost time—all those denied kisses.

They have a lot of catching up to do.


	3. First Time

They’re in an empty conference room, discussing the latest updates to present to the Supreme Leader. The last mission Ren had accompanied with Hux’s men... didn’t go as planned. Unfortunately, it wasn’t Ren’s fault so the General couldn’t even blame him. Just false information and bad timing.

But like hell they were going to tell Snoke that.

“At least you won’t get punished for this.” Ren shuddered to think what Snoke will put him through for this.

Hux scoffs, affronted. “You assume he doesn’t punish me?” He rolled his eyes. “You’re naive. There are different ways to punish someone rather than physical labour.”

_Such as stacks of paperwork and impossible deadlines and disappointed frowns._

Ren did not respond, eyes merely falling to the reports scattered across the long table. It relieved Hux that Ren opted to remove his helmet. He’s have felt like a complete imbecile if he were forced to discuss their mission debriefing to that helmet—that fucking helmet.

Honestly the whole thing was terribly childish. Trying to hide the bad things from the adult ready to scold them.

But Hux has been up for the past thirty six hours and has been living off shots of caf and the idea didn’t seem so bad, not really. They weren’t _lying_. Just making it sound more professional. Yeah, sure. That sounds reasonable.

Then again, if _Ren_ agreed to it.

Hux groaned, elbows on the desk, fingers massaging his forehead. “This is a terrible idea,” he muttered.

It’s brought to his attention that Ren finally sat down, taking a seat beside Hux.  He didn’t speak. Not for quite some time. The only noise is their breathing, the hum of the ship.

Then—oh. Hux thought of something.

It’s incredibly petty. And a long shot. He must be extremely tired because surely this idea is _worse_ than their first idea.

“Could I get you to take the blame for me?”

Ren snorted, leaning back in his chair. It seemed too small for him. “How do you propose on doing that?”

It wasn’t Hux’s intention to have Ren read his mind. Because that’s just fucking rude, anyway. But at least he didn’t have to say his intentions aloud.

The younger man’s face twisted up in confused and anger. Pity. He looked rather pleasant when his face relaxed. But Hux would never say _that_ aloud. Please, he had dignity. Surely Ren knew it, however; the way he flaunted himself, proud and powerful. Pretty, too. The only reason why Hux was suggesting the deal in the first place.

“You’ve got to be joking.”

“What do I have to lose?”

“Your dignity?”

Hux raised a brow. “Is that a yes?”

“Isn’t fraternization prohibited?”

“Technically no. Frowned upon. Punishable if it interferes with work.” Hux leered at Ren, nasty yet inviting. “And you aren’t part of the military ranking.”

“And the General does what he pleases?”

“Still haven’t heard you refuse.”

There was a long moment of silence, just the two staring intensely at one another.

And then, oh, Ren turned a brilliant shade of pink, blood flooding his face and extending down to his shoulders and chest. And much to Hux’s utter disgust he found himself actually liking the way Ren burned with colour. Pitiful.

But this also confused Hux. Why was Ren getting so terribly worked up? He could have suggested far more lewd things. It was just a blowjob. Something Hux had done a million times before. He didn’t care what other people thought of it; to him, it was almost second nature.

 “The offer still stands, in any case.”

“Why?”

The General didn’t have an answer. Perhaps he’s just falling back on old habits. He was good at getting fellow peers to fess up to things he had done. Most of them hadn’t received many blowjobs. And Hux had been infamous for them back at the Academy.

He’d been infamous for _a lot_ of things back then.

“I won’t tell if you won’t,” Hux said simply.

Ren chewed on his bottom lip, looking rather stricken. This situation was stupid. But Hux won’t back down. Not now. Only Ren brought out this odd side of him.

“You’re good at them?”

“So I’ve been told.”

“Well—” Ren didn’t meet his gaze. “Okay. Do it then. Go on.”

Hux wanted to laugh at Ren trying to act as if he was in control. Any time the situation allowed.

Ren pushed his chair out. Spread his legs. Trying to look confident.

With a visible eye roll, Hux stood and then made his way to stand between Kylo’s legs. Never breaking eye contact, he crouched down, seating himself in a comfortable position. He eyes Ren’s attire questionably.

“How do I go about this?”

Ren sat straighter, fumbling with his belt. Hux took over, slapping his hands out of the way. He removed it, set it aside. Gathered up the robes and pushed hiked up. Hand crept under Ren’s tunic, gloved hands meeting bare, hard skin. Hux’s face contorted, confused, as he felt around carefully. He chuckled to himself.

“What are you laughing at?” Ren hissed, curling up and glaring poisonously at the older man.

Hux shrugged. “Well they say black is slimming.” He chuckled at Ren’s bemused expression. “You are deceptively large... and toned.”

Ren swore Hux licked his lips but he was never too sure. It didn’t matter—Hux was palming the younger man through his trousers, so casually, so blasé.

With an audible gasp, Ren arched of the seat, hips involuntarily bucking into Hux’s hand. His face burned hotly, eyebrows furrowed. Making a curious sound, Hux danced his fingers around the outline of the steadily growing bulge between Ren’s legs. Ren squirmed—and was that a fucking _whine?_

“Come on, Ren this is cadet stuff,” Hux scoffed, fingers deftly working to undo the top of Ren’s trousers. This was fun. Despite being on his knees, he finally had a position of power. He had been waiting months for this. Every condescending comment, every shared look between Ren and the Supreme Leader, looking down on the General because he wasn’t _magical_. All of that now meant nothing.

“I can moan, if you want me to. Tell you how big you are and how good you are.” Hux’s eyes were sparkling with malice and brazen.

Ren makes a choking sound unable to answer. Poor thing was a mess. And Hux hadn’t even started yet. Junior officers were better composed than this.

After some awkward shuffling, Hux managed to lower Ren’s trousers and undergarments enough to free his cock. Hard, flushed and bigger than he expected. Dammit.

Hux hummed, bringing his lips forward and lightly kissing Ren’s cockhead. Ren grunted, shifted in his seat. Hux couldn’t tell if he wanted to pull from or push into Hux’s mouth. Maybe both. Hux parted his lips, resting his palms on Ren’s thighs to steady himself.

“Wait—go slow,” Ren suddenly blurted out.

“Have you never received a blowjob before, Lord Ren?” Hux was smiling, lips hovering around Ren’s cock, not touching it yet.

Ren lifted his shoulders in a half-shrug, squirming in his seat, Hux’s hot breath tickling his sensitive member. “Yes. A few times.”

“Well, I’ll make this good.”

And then he closed his lips around Ren’s large prick.

Ren groaned, immediately arching his back off the chair. Ah. Sensitive. Very sensitive. And _, fuck,_ he’s thick. Filled Hux’s mouth and it felt wonderful. He let Ren’s cock sit there, rolling his tongue around it, savouring it carefully. He gave an experimental suck, hollowing his cheeks.

That got more of a reaction than he was expecting.

Ren moaned loudly, so loud Hux was afraid people would hear. When Ren settled, he drew back, nice and slow and teasing. Let his tongue fall across the slit. Tasting the precome. Wait, already? Hux raised his eyebrows.

He hadn’t even started.

He went down again, inch by inch. Taking as much of Ren as he could. Throat muscles flexing accordingly. Ren’s hips stuttered.

“Hold still,” Hux said around Ren’s cock, and it’s not quite an order but Ren complied. At least he did attempt to.

Hux goes slack around Ren’s prick, rolling his bottom jaw in slow movements. He can feel Ren’s thighs trembling. He grips them harder.

Then something very unexpected happened.

Ren arched off the chair, cursing in some foreign language and Hux’s mouth became very full and warm and wet. Hux reeled back, spitting out the come involuntarily, hissing and coughing and glaring murderously at Ren. Fortunately, very little of it got in him. But it was all over Ren’s lap now.

With a sneer, Hux stood, wiping his mouth hastily. “Fucking hell.”

Their eyes met. The silence was disgustingly awkward.

“Did you want me to—”

Hux held up his hand. “No,” he cut of sharply. “No, thank you.”

He didn’t want Ren fucking touching him.

 “You’re not to tell anyone about this,” Ren warned, tone surprisingly intimidating. Even as he tucked himself back into his trousers and stood.

“I don’t want to tell anybody,” Hux muttered.

More silence.

The General stood up straighter. “Well,” he scooped up his greatcoat and data pad, “that’s for taking the blame for me.”

“You’re just going to leave?” Ren asked, brows pulled down angrily. Pouting.

“I always do.”

Hux walked out the room. Didn’t look back.

After all, it was only going to be a onetime thing, right?


	4. Masturbation

Their silences are never awkward.

Not anymore.

It’s rather pleasant, Hux finds. He can work on whatever he wants and Kylo will tend to leave him alone. With only very little whining. If given enough attention at certain intervals, he is quite tolerable.

He and Hux are lying in bed, Kylo reading and his lover flicking through stats on his datapad. Despite the late hour, Hux is feeling rather productive. Sitting upright, cross-legged. Eyes wide and alert. Comparing data. Writing up notes on his findings. Drawing up hypothesises for future studies. There’s a glass of wine on his nightstand, mostly untouched.  He’s feeling too focused to drink.

Then he hears it.

Low and stifled. A breath hitching. Gasping.

Hux exhales through his nose. Just when he’s getting things done, it’s time for anything one of Kylo’s ‘pay attention to me’ episodes.

His eyes fall to his lover, who’s palming himself over his trousers, head tipped back and biting his lip in a poor attempt to remain silent.

All of a sudden, Hux’s work is very uninteresting.

Kylo has set his book aside, completely forgotten. The hand not between his legs is in his hair. His hips stutter. His hand reaches into his trousers.

Hux watches in minute fascination. Did—did Kylo forget he’s there? So caught up in himself? Surely it couldn’t be too hard to reach over to Hux and distract him into giving attention. Kylo usually did just this.

But no, Kylo seems adamant on pleasing himself, hand already around his cock, stroking. He moans, throatily.

“Are—are you honestly jerking off while I’m sitting right next to you?”

Kylo’s eyes flutter open and he jumps. Caught completely off guard. He doesn’t pull his hand free. Doesn’t even stop stroking. “Oh. Uh, yeah,” he mumbles absently. “I mean, you can join in if you want... or whatever?”

“I think not,” Hux sniffs, forcing his eyes to return to his datapad. If Kylo wants to touch himself like a horny teenager, it’s fine by him.

Expect three seconds later, his eyes are back on his lover. How could they not be? Kylo is absolutely breathtaking. Like this. Breathing hard, head lolled back. Hux can see his cock pressing against his pants, fingers moving up and down inconsistently. No technique. The hand in his hair falls to the mattress, fingers twisting around the sheets.

“Why don’t you just take off your trousers? You look uncomfortable.”

“Thanks for the advice,” Kylo grunts. But still, he tugs at his sweatpants with his free hand, somehow managing to lower them to his thighs and continue fisting his dick. So he _is_ capable of multitasking, when it’s in his interest.

And, _ah,_ now Hux has a full view of Kylo’s pretty cock. Hard and thick and flushed and fucking perfect. Hux may be a little too obsessed with it. Nothing wrong with appreciating your possessions. (Because holy hell, that dick his and his alone... despite belonging to Kylo.)

“Mm, Hux...”

Hux arches a brow, smugness washing for him briefly. Even when he’s touching himself, Kylo imagines his lover. How very _interesting_.

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Kylo says, still having some sense of thought seeing as he can poke around in Hux’s mind.

“Why don’t you just pay attention to what you’re doing?”

Kylo grits his teeth, thumb tracing his slit lazily, catching the precome slowly spilling. He pinches at the foreskin, forcing more of the precome out. Hux can’t tear his eyes away. Kylo’s now circling his cockhead with his index finger, teasing himself. Or Teasing Hux?

“How often do you do this?” Hux asks sarcastically, doing his very best to sound uninterested. He fails. Badly.

“What do you think I do when you won’t fuck me?”

“I just assumed you take cold shoulders and reflect on why I won’t fuck you.”

“I already—mm—already take cold showers.” Kylo whimpers then and his eyes squeeze shut tightly. He’s been surprisingly good at keep up the conversation so far.

Hux shifts, the tent in his trousers painfully obvious and uncomfortable, and scoots closer to Kylo, not touching. Just close enough to get a good view of his lover’s little display.

There isn’t much noise in the room other than the lewd slapping sound of Kylo pumping his cock and his hoarse moans.

He switches hands, right one down falling past his dick, sticky fingers tracing his hole in messy circles and occasion dipping in, but never deep enough.

“Go on,” Hux says. Not giving permission, merely encouraging Kylo. He needs to see more.

And Kylo doesn’t need to be told twice. He presses his index finger into his tight heat, wiggling it around, savouring the feel of it. His left hand squeezes the base of his cock and he shivers. Out comes his finger, for a brief moment, only to be accompanied by a second one. His hips jerk, fucking against them wantonly. He can never pace himself, too impatient. He rolls the digits around, against the hot muscles, feeling every twitch. Hux wishes he could feel them too.

“Add another finger.”

“But I’m imagining it’s you.”

Hux’s eyebrows raise and he snorts out a laugh. “Fuck you.” Despite saying this, he can’t even find it in himself to be mad. Too fascinated. Spellbound by Kylo and his cock and his fingers.

“Yes, feel free to take over anytime you like,” Kylo huffs, eyes squeezed shut. He adds another finger anyway.

“Hm, no, I’m enjoying the view.”

The sounds Kylo makes sounds suspiciously like a whine. “Please, baby?” He ruts against his fingers, looking Hux in the eye as he does so. Wanting nothing more than for his finers to be replaces with Hux’s glorious dick.

Hux scrunches up his nose. “Don’t call me that.”

“I’m close... so close,” Kylo gasps as he arches his back, hips stuttering. Still, he continues to stare at Hux, forcing his eyes to focus.

Hux is confused at first and then—oh.

Kylo is asking _permission._ Hux almost laughs. Poor thing. All too desperate for orders to follow. Even when he’s pleasing himself.

With a wave of his hand, Hux shrugs. “Be my guest. I’m just here to admire the view.”

Kylo probably would have rolled his eyes if he wasn’t close to climaxing. Instead he quickens his pace on his cock, precome slicking is as his left hand slide up and down, making wet, obscene noises. His fingers inside him find his prostate and he cries out, mouth falling open, pressing into that sweet spot just right and—

He somehow manages not to make _too much_ off a mess. His come spills over his fingers, splashing at his hips and stomach. He withdraws his fingers. They tremble. So do his thighs. His whole body, really. He seems to just sink further into the mattress.  Breathing heavy, erratic. His keeps his hand encompassed around his prick as he waits out the rest of his orgasm.

It’s only then Hux reaches over, fingers catching in Kylo’s dark hair. Tries to smooth it down (he never succeeds). He allows himself to move a little closer, thighs brushing together.

“Enjoy yourself, sweetheart?”

“Mmm...” Kylo props himself up on his elbow, licking his lips and swallowing. “Enjoy the show?”

“The show is about to have an encore,” Hux purrs, rolling on top of Kylo before the younger man can protest.

Not that he would.


	5. Blowjobs

When Hux returns to his quarters after a particularly wearisome day, he mostly wants to shower, eat dinner, have a few (several) glasses of wine and maybe scream into a pillow.

What he does not want is to find all his clothes strewn around the floor, desk and couch overturned and a Knight of Ren blindly swinging his lightsaber and shouting like some kind of feral animal.

Hux feels his eye twitch. He’s too exhausted for Kylo Ren’s melodrama.

Surely Ren hear him come in but it didn’t cease his movements. He isn’t even aiming at anything; just madly throwing his arms back and forth, fighting imaginary demons.

Hux strolls to his desk, where it lies on its side. There are various reports scattered about and shattered glass with golden liquid pooling around it. He knew he shouldn’t have left his whiskey out. What a waste.

Clicking his tongue, Hux straightens up and walks to stand directly in front of Ren, hands folded behind his back. He blinks and tries not to yawn, already finding it impossibly hard to keep his posture straight.

Kylo powers down his saber, hooking the hilt back on his belt, and sinks to his knees, affirming the reason why he came. Not that Hux suspected there was any other reason.

Unfortunately, Hux is tired. Too tired to stand straight and put on an authoritative tone and to keep perfect control. So he relaxes his shoulders and bends at the waist, looking down at the man before him. “Are you going to take off your helmet?” He asks. “If I can see your lovely face I might not be as angry.”

Kylo refuses to look at him and Hux suppresses a groan because he’s really _not in the mood_ for any of this. “If you give me the silent treatment then I don’t know what you need.”

After a minute or two of silence, the helmet tilts upwards. “I’m leaving tonight. On a mission.”

Hux nods. “Yes, I know; I’m the one who granted the clearance for your party of ‘troopers to leave.”

“Supreme Leader insists I go.”

“And so he should. You’re surprisingly tactical in the field, when it suits your interest.”

Long fingers reach up and undo the hidden release to the helmet. Ren tugs it off, dark curls bouncing free. He’s scowling. He still won’t meet Hux’s eyes, as if daring the General to reprimand him for it.

Hux is definitely too fucking tired to do this.

“Stand up.”

Ah. That gets Ren’s attention, wide eyes meeting his own, plush mouth falling open slightly.

“Do I need to ask again?”

Ren clambers to his feet, almost tripping over his robes in his haste. His hands linger by his sides awkwardly, unsure on what to do with them. He tries keeping them still.

It’s Hux’s turn to fall to his knees, dropping silently between Ren’s long legs. He hears the younger man make a surprised sound but chooses to ignore, nimbly working to undo Ren’s belt.  

“Why don’t you want to go?” he asks, almost conversationally as he ever so carefully sets the belt to the side. It won’t do to mess up Ren’s attire if he’ll be dressing before he leaves.

“I believe the mission is a waste of time,” Ren sniffs, letting his large hands cup around Hux’s jaw, fingers settling on the nape of his neck.

Hux merely hums, hands easily finding the top of Ren’s pants without needing to look. He knows all of this so well. “I beg to differ.” His fingers move hastily. It’s not that he wants to get this over and done with; he just wants to begin before he decides to go to bed instead.

The robes are always a hassle, but Hux knows how to keep them out of the way by now, and does just that as he tugs down Ren’s trousers, letting them fall. He cocks a brow, unimpressed. “Are those mine?” he demands, eyeing at the underwear.

As if he has to ask; of course they are his. He recognises them. Crisp and pale blue and stolen out of one of his drawers.

“You fail to notice me taking a lot of your things,” Ren says simply. “I have a pair of your socks on, too. They’re so warm.”

Hux shakes his head fondly. “Whatever am I to do with you?” He cups Ren through the underwear appreciatively. Squeezes the bulge once.

Ren lets out something akin to a purr, leaning into the hand. “Could you start with sucking my dick? It would be appreciated, lover.”

“Well since you asked.” Hux gently hooks his thumbs into Ren’s – _his_ – underwear and eases them down.

And then he’s gifted with the very lovely sight of Ren’s cock, half-hard and glorious. Hux can’t help but lick his lips.

The younger man lets out a shiver of anticipation. “Hux,” he whines, impatient thing. “Come on.”

Hux yawns, covering his mouth his hands. “Forgive me if this turns out less than adequate,” he murmurs, pressing an apologetic kiss to the underside of Ren’s cock. “I’ve had a tiring day.”

Ren shudders, head tipping back. “Hux, you could give the worst blowjob of your life, and it could still be the best most men have ever received.”

“Why, thank you. Just for that...” Hux rocks forward, up on his knees, wrapping a delicate hand around Ren’s thick cock. Just holding it briefly, feeling the heat coming off it. Silently smiling at how hard Ren is trying to remain still. At least he’s calmer.

Without breaking eye contact, Hux wet his lips, parting them and slowly taking Ren’s head into his mouth. He gives a lazy flick of the tongue, across the slip. Ren rolls his hips, impatient. Hux wants to roll his eyes but decides to focus his attention on swallowing his lover, inch by inch. Sadly, he can’t fit all of Kylo in his mouth – which is both disappointing and thrilling because Hux had been able to fit _anyone_ in his mouth. Kylo Ren is sort of spectacular like that.

Hux had certainly had a lot of things in his mouth, many of them highly unsavoury and shouldn’t be anywhere near a respectable person’s mouth, but Ren is _definitely_ his favourite. When he’s as far in as he can go, he relaxes his jaw, just letting Ren’s member sit there, savouring it, yes sliding shut blissfully.

Ren growls, fingers twisting through Hux’s hair, musing it, and jerking his head forward. Hux reflexively gags, eye flying open, fingers cutting into Ren’s thighs,  hissing out a warning.

After a tense moment of glaring at one another, Ren loosens his grip and allows Hux to slide back. Strings of spit connect Ren’s cock of the General’s lips as he comes off with a slick pop. “That was awfully rude,” he murmurs.

“’M sorry,” Ren replies, pushing his bottom lip out and tracing his fingers across Hux’s wet lips.

Going for the cheap shots. Bastard.

Hux leans forward and nuzzles his face into Ren’s lovely happy trail. “Don’t do it again, please? I’m tired, baby.” He places a loving kiss to a freckle just below Ren’s navel. “I’m not in the mood to play rough, okay?”

Ren hums, nods.

“Good boy.” Hux shifts back into position, licking a slow, antagonising strip along the underside of Ren’s cock before taking it in his mouth again. He swirls his tongue around the shaft, listening to Ren hiss. His hands find their way to Ren’s hips, holding him in place. Fingertips massaging the skin. Feeling the way he trembles.

He makes sure to keep his eyes on Ren’s face as he slowly begins to bob his head. Back and forth, a perfect consistent pattern. And Ren screws up his eyes, one hand flying up to cover his face, hips jutting forward.

_Please don’t do that. I want to see your lovely face._

The hand falls away instantly, resting on Hux’s shoulder, squeezing.

Ren has no technique. In any sexual activity. Not even kissing. He is thrusting against Hux jerkily, no pace, no composure. But Hux knows how to work beautifully with his lover. He steadies Ren hips and picks up his speed, stretched lips dragging up and down Ren’s prick. He can taste the precome in the back of his throat. Both Ren’s hands are on his shoulders as he rocks against the General and they are in such perfect sync.

Pity they aren’t able to work together like this any other time.

Hux grazes his teeth along the sensitive skin and Ren let’s out as sort of _howl_.

His eyes drift back up to his lover and, _oh my,_ what a lovely sight. Head tipped back, long, pale throat exposed. Hux wants to bite into it, cut through the jugular. Feel Ren’s warm, red, red, blood flow out of his body, all over Hux, bathing himself in his darling’s love. Lashes fluttering, kissing his cheeks. Lips parted—perfect, pretty lips—wicked sounds escaping.

Every time Ren doubts his beauty, Hux wants to strangle him. Because, stars above, this man is the closest thing to perfection he has ever seen.

 _Such a pretty boy,_ Hux projects, eyes bright with adoration and possession.

It gets the exact reaction he wanted; Ren can never help the way his cheeks warm at compliments, bringing a little more life to his haunting features.

Hux yawns again, mouth going slack around Ren’s prick, throat muscles contorting. It seems to be the thing to tip Ren over the edge. He moans and it’s a broken thing, hitched and desperate but Hux swears he finds religion every time he hears Ren coming undone. His fingers find Hux’s hair again and they viciously tug as Ren climaxes. Hux winces at the pain that shoots through the base of his skull but can’t be bothered reprimanding his lover. Besides he’s far more preoccupied with how full his mouth has become.

Hux coughs wetly, pulling off Ren’s member and trying not to splutter as the come drips down his throat. It’s been a while since he’s swallowed. At least, partially swallowed; the rest is staining the dark tiles of his quarters.

He sits back on his haunches, hands on his thighs as he catches his breath.

“Thanks,” Ren mutters as dresses himself once more. “I suppose you’ll want me to recompense for this eventually?”

“Actually,” Hux says as he rises from the floor, brushing down his crinkled pants, “I’m feeling rather generous, darling. Think of this as a gift, free of charge. Because at least you only messed up my quarters as opposed to half the ship.”

“How kind of you.”

“You did, however, mess up my quarters and for _that_ , you will pay.”

“I’ll take what I can get.”

“Yes, you will.”

Ren hesitates, holding his arm out lamely. Pulling it back. Pausing. “Did you want me to—are you sure you don’t..?”

Hux holds up a hand, cutting him off. “No, it’s fine. Don’t worry about me. Just—come here.”

Hux very quickly ends up with an armful of his lover, Ren hunching over and nuzzling under his chin. Akin to a cat.

“Don’t get yourself killed before I can punish you,” Hux murmurs, tucking a stray lock behind Ren’s ear. He let his fingers stay there, tracing the shell carefully.

“Being away from you is punishment enough.”

Hux smirks. “Nice try.”

Kylo shrugs. “It was worth a shot.”


	6. Clothed getting off

The guards are all afraid of him. They stand still and tall at their posts, heads high and faces impassive.

But Kylo can feel the fear, rolling off them and he stalks the long halls of the Emperor’s citadel. Many days he finds himself with a lot of time on his hands. He reads. He meditates. He trains. (He jerks off in the ‘fresher, thinking of Hux). But things can be awfully dull for the Knight of Ren when the Emperor in no real danger.

His mind drifts back to this morning, to when he fucked Hux against his expensive mahogany dresser. Hux’s legs were wrapped tight around his waist, as he whispered pretty things into Kylo’s ear while the younger man rocked into him. It was a good morning. A great morning.

Now he is bored out of his damn mind. Hux should return from his duties soon. He had to attend the grand opening of the new First Order Academy on Coruscant. A First Order Academy. In the centre of the Galaxy, instead of hidden in the Outer Rim. Hux was over the moon about it. Kylo watched the live holo of the opening ceremony. ( _Children will be able to receive a proper education, without all the lies that the Republic fed them. They will be taught order. They will be taught discipline. They will be taught victory!_ ) Kylo adores how worked up his husband gets. So damn passionate. That bright fire burning behind his eyes. Intoxicating.

Great, now he’s lonely _and_ hard.

He lounges on the throne for a while. Hux allows Kylo to sit then whenever he pleases, oddly enough. Probably because he knows Kylo will do it regardless. He gazes drearily at the artwork hung. Dark, gloomy, romantic. Hux loves them, having one commissioned of him in the following fortnight. He asked Kylo if he wanted one but took it back, saying he wouldn’t be able to stay still long enough. It’s true. Even now he’s pacing about the courtroom, very nearly bouncing. Swinging his arms.

But then _oh_ at last he hears voices. Specifically Hux’s. Wafting in from the other side of the entrance. The guards stand straighter. Kylo buttons up his coat. May as well look presentable for his Emperor.

The doors open.

Kylo can’t stand that horrid fake smile the Emperor puts on. Strained and tight. Granted, none of his smiles look very nice, but at least Kylo knows when it’s _genuine_.

The court members are tittering away, robes and sleeves swishing at the glide into the courtroom. Women wear powered faces and pompadour hairstyles. Men are clean shaven and their hair neatly combed. And in the centre of the figures stands perfection in human form. Crisp and cool and godlike. Dim lighting hitting his porcelain skin, cutting deep shadows on his cheekbones, his eyes. He laughs at an offhanded joke. It’s fake.

His eyes lock with Kylo. They warm. Crinkle around the edges. That’s how Kylo knows it’s genuine. And it’s only for him.

Hux clears his throat. “Good evening, Lord Ren,” he drones, waltzing closer. “Skulking about in my throne room, again, hm?”

“Valiantly waiting for you to return, Your Grace,” Kylo replies, sweeping down to kneel. “Your speech today was superlative. I applaud you.”

The court members watch Kylo with uneasy eyes. As ominous as ever, with his scar and his scowl, valiantly fighting for the Order. Nobody is able to decipher is mood swings. Not even the Emperor at times.

He seems well behaved tonight, however.

The Emperor hums at him. “Thank you.” He turns to his court members. “If you don’t mind I’ll be excusing myself from dinner tonight. You’re all free to leave to the banquet hall, however.”

Men bow and women curtsy, giving Kylo a wide girth as they saunter off, out the other door.

They’re alone.

Kylo is still on his knee, head tipping to the side curiously. “Did you miss me, Your Highness?”

Hux scoffs, coming closer. He threads his fingers through Kylo’s hair, tugging teasingly. “Get up, you idiot. No need for all this.”

The Knight rises to his full height, eyes always on Hux.

And then he backs Hux into the grand court room door, trapping him with strong arms. He smiles at the pained groan that falls from Hux’s lips as the back of his head cracks against the surface.

Hux shakes his head to clear the daze. “Kylo, the guards are still present,” he hisses, struggling against his husband’s grip. “Let’s at least retire to our quarters first.”

“No, I’ve waited all day for you,” Kylo says roughly, pinning Hux’s hands. “I don’t care where we are or who sees.”

“Is this any way to treat your Emperor, sweetheart?” Hux asked lowly, relaxing against Kylo finally.

“It’s the only way I treat my _husband,_ ” Kylo purrs, dragging that word out. Husband. Kylo is obsessed with saying it. _Husband._

Quite possibly the most amusing part of their marriage, in Kylo’s humble opinion is that it was perfectly arranged, for the pure purpose to strength the Order and the military, deeply weaving the Knights of Ren into their system, their rankings.

But they are verily painfully and terribly mad for each other.

Kylo releases Hux’s hands, which very quickly find themselves curling around the younger man’s waist possessively. It’s only with him Hux is at ease, nobody else.

“Is this one of mine?” Hux asks, tugging at the thick fabric of Kylo’s coat.

“What’s yours is mine, as the old saying goes.”

“It’s _what’s mine is yours,_ fool.”

Kylo grins. “You just admitted it yourself.”

With an eye roll, Hux rocks his hips against Kylo, earning a lovely gasp. “Why don’t you just go about showing me how much _you_ missed _me?_ ”

“Anything you say, my Emperor.”

Hux loves hearing that title fall from Kylo’s lips even more than he liked hearing _General_.

Kylo plucks Hux’s circlet from his head and places it artfully on his own. Hux arches a brow, as he always does, but allows it. It’s ridiculous, really, how much he spoils Kylo. Gods know he doesn’t deserve it with the fits he throws. But he allows Kylo to peel back his collar and gift him with welcome back kisses. Grinding up against Hux shamelessly. Cupping his hardness through his perfect white uniform pants.

He doesn’t bother with undressing Hux in any way. He doesn’t need to. He just rocks his hips into his husband, enjoying the sounds he elicits from Hux. Maddening. He generously places his knee between Hux’s thighs. And Hux ruts against him, giving not a single thought to how lowly it must look. The galaxy is quickly narrowing down the existence of his lover and him alone. All else be damned.

“Pretty boy, do you know the wicked things you do to me?” Hux hisses.

Kylo grins at him. It’s vicious. “ _Yes._ ”

“You always bitched about me wearing too much,” Kylo growls into his neck. “Now look at you.”

“I’m the Emperor, my love,” Hux whispers back, a wicked grin on his lips. “I do believe it’s becoming of me to dress the part.”

“Well, maybe you should think twice about what you wear around me. Lest all your nice clothes will be torn to shreds or stained beyond saving.

If the guards were afraid of Kylo then they’re going to be terrified of him now.


	7. Naked/dressed (half dressed)

Kylo loves when Hux uses an Imperial channel to request his presence in the General’s quarters. Their channel is only supposed to be used for official business, such as discussing their meetings with the Supreme Leader. But Kylo never followed orders and no one ever expected Hux to misuse his power.

And though it’s never specifically noted in the message, Kylo knows that in the General’s quarters, they’re going to be doing more than looking at mission debriefings.

So Kylo moves at a fast pace down the hallways of the superior officers’ lodgings. He knows the route to Hux’s quarters better than he knows his own. He’ll instinctive go there, without thinking, when he’s missing his lover and isn’t quite sure how to the fill the nuisance ache. He misses Hux now. The older man was gone before Kylo woke, leaving him breakfast on the bedside table.

He rounds the corner and quickens his pace. It’s stupid. He shouldn’t be this excited to see Hux. And there’s always the off chance it actually is work related. The prick would definitely do something like—

As he rounds the corner, someone exiting the adjacent hallway strides right into him. Kylo lurches, gritting his teeth behind his helmet, a strange, dangerous sound coming out of the modulator. He doesn’t even recognise who he’s bumped into. Someone off-duty wearing a red plaid shirt with unkempt hair and—

Holy shit its Hux.

Hux takes a step back, tilting his head up. “You should be more careful ,” he murmurs, brushing down his shirt with his free hand, the other clutching a report to his side.

Kylo blinks. It’s definitely Hux’s voice, his eyes, his jaw. But not his style, not his impeccable neatness and obsession with looking perfectly presentable. But Kylo has to be sure.

“Hux?”

The older man squints at him. “Yes?”

Under his helmet Kylo squints back.

His ginger hair is mused, almost artfully, and his face is covered in light stubble that Kylo so rarely gets to see (and even more rarely gets to feel). The washed out flannel shirt is unbuttoned, sleeves pushed to the elbows. Underneath he wears a white shirt, with his dogtags sitting against his chest. His slacks are dark blue and loose, with sensible black shoes peeking out underneath. No gloves. Not overcoat. His cologne even smells different.

Kylo doesn’t even have a good enough excuse for how hard he is right now.

Hux clicks his tongue when Kylo never answers back. “Fucking weirdo,” he mutters, though the words hold no real bite. “Come on.”

He gestures at Kylo to follow him, turning sharply and heading in the direction of his quarters. They pass very few offices. Most times, Hux would receives abundances of salutes and nods and ‘sirs’ but nobody even looked his way. They just eyed Kylo wearily and kept on walking.

Kylo knows Hux unrecognisable. He wouldn’t exactly categorise the man as casual or easy going, never involving himself in the entertainment provided on the _Finalizer_ , not even on his days off. Most probably hadn’t seen him without gloves let alone with bare forearms.

He forgets how small Hux is, without his imposing overcoat broadening his shoulders. Of course, he sees Hux’s bare form quite often, and loves how perfectly the older man fits against him, in his arms, but it’s a different fete when Hux is clothed. He just looks so, dare he say it, _ordinary_.

Hux would surely beat the shit out of him if he found out Kylo so much as thought that.

They make it to Hux’s quarters and slip inside. Hux strolls to his desk and dumps the report on it, with the others scattered across the surface. He leans against the desk, crossing his ankles and running a hand through his hair.

Kylo suspects he’s still waiting for him to say something. He gestures at Hux vaguely. “What’s with the civvies?”

 “I had a few small tasks to attend to but I didn’t want to be recognised. I figured I throw on the clothes I never wear. Instant disguise.”

“I didn’t know it was your day off today.”

Hux gives him a very unimpressed look. “Sweetheart, I told you three times.” He moves away from the desk, towards Kylo. “You have me all to yourself. Isn’t it nice?”

Kylo blinks. Hux’s perfect Imperial accent sounds wrong coming out of him. But the offer... it certainly sounds enticing. “Bedroom?”

“So soon?” Hux teases lightly. “My, how forward you are, Lord Ren. You haven’t even taken your helmet off yet.”

“We can’t get to all that.” Kylo snags the General’s hand and leads him towards the bedroom, his other hand finding his hip as Hux taps the datapad on the wall, the door sliding open instantly.

Hux turns in Kylo’s grip, fingers reaching up and finding the hidden release for the helmet. He pulls it off. Drops it to the floor. Always making sure Kylo knows just how much he despises the thing. He cups his lover’s face briefly, being mindful of the scar, as usual, despite most the skin issue being dead anyway.

“I apologise for not waking you this morning,” Hux says, dropping his hands and padding over to his nightstand casually, taking out the lube. He throws it on the bed as he continues on. “I figured I may as well do the tasks that needed to be done. You could have stayed in bed this morning, had you ever listened to a word I say.”

Needless to say, Kylo isn’t hearing a word Hux is saying this very moment. He’s transfixed. Watching the way Hux moves around the room. Same stiff posture.  But the unkempt hair and visible dogtags are so very unlike the man he’s grown fond of. It’s a stranger in front of him. And it’s rather alluring.

Hux clicks his fingers in front of Kylo’s face, sneering. “Honestly, you can be so rude.” He shakes his head, eyes growing fond. “What am I to do with you?”

“Kiss me?”

“Now there’s an idea.”

Kylo takes that as an invitation and surges forward, open mouthed and filthy, eliciting a moan from Hux right off the bat.

It takes them about three more seconds to fall to the bed, groping one another. As per the norm Hux begins to strip Kylo, to rid him off the many unnecessary layers. Hux always griped about it. ( _‘Would you rather I walked around in a gold bikini?’ ‘That would be a mouth watering sight’_ ) Hux works slowly, taking his time, cherishing each piece of pale skin that is revealed. Kissing every freckle he sees.

When Kylo is shirtless, he grows impatient, swatting Hux’s hands away and sitting upright, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He coaxes Hux into his lap and the older man proceeds to straddle him, sitting back, hands reaching to his plaid shirt, ready to shrug it off.

“No—wait,” Kylo says, catching Hux’s slim wrists in his hands, holding them still.

Hux blinks. “No? Did you want to stop?” He doesn’t sound conerned so much as offended. After all, Hux is very adamant on dedicating his day off to his lover. Usually Hux would use a day off to do extra work, get a head start on his million other things to, and insist Kylo not pester him. He was very much looking forward to this and Kylo was just going to call it off?

“No, it’s just, I was wondering if you’d mind...” Kylo frowns. He’s struggling to word it. Hux is usually willing to indulge any of his requests. This wouldn’t be any different, right? It seems like such a chaste idea, really.

“Hm?” Hux waits patiently, a sharp brow arched in amusement.

“If you wouldn’t mind keeping your clothes on, this time.”

The older man tips his head to the side but his expression remains the same. “You... don’t want me to get undressed?”

Kylo grins, cupping Hux’s face with large hands. “Yes. Would you—would you not?”

“You’re odd,” Hux says, not unkindly. He’s agreeing; Hux will usually outright say if he isn’t interested in whatever weird fantasy Kylo has in mind they. He seldom does, however. Let it be known that he does so love to spoil his lover.

So his hands fall back to Kylo’s waist and he relaxes against him. With the demanding way Hux is kissing him, Kylo finds in infuriatingly hard to devote enough attention to just undo Hux’s belt. He can’t work out the buckle. It’s not what he’s used to.

Hux brushes his hands away and does it himself. Hooking his fingers through the belt loops, Kylo begins to wiggle the pants down. He finds familiarity in Hux’s white boxer briefs. He knows them well. Helps himself to them when he dresses in the morning. Kylo has his own drawer of things in Hux’s closet.

He gets Hux’s pants down past his ass and loses interest in them. His new prize is the underwear. They’re pushed away easily. Hux’s white shirt is just long enough that is covers his hips. It’s longer than the jacket. Kylo tugs at the fabric. Stares at the way it hugs the General’s slim body just so. His uniform is designed to create an intimidating look. If Kylo didn’t know Hux—and if Hux maybe smiled a little more—he could almost pass off as approachable.

Hux leans against him, almost throwing them both off balance. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to get started.”

Kylo nods. He draws his hand away. But not his eyes. He blindly gropes for the bottle of lube and flicks the lip off with his teeth. Goes about slicking up his right index finger.

“Up on your knees, babe,” Kylo coaxes, letting his free hand settle on the swell of his lover’s ass, squeezing.

Hux complies, linking his fingers behind Kylo’s neck. “May I ask what it is you like about my clothing?”

Shrugging one shoulder, Kylo lets his lubed up finger slide down the crack of Hux’s ass, stopping just before his hole, circling once. Hux shivers but says nothing. Kylo dips his finger in slightly, letting his fingernail scrap the wall of muscles. “You don’t look like yourself.”

With a scoff, Hux presses back into Kylo’s finger impatiently. “And you prefer it if I don’t look like myself?” He wiggles his hips impatiently. “Hurry up.”

“No, you look—I can’t explain it. And must I? Isn’t it enough for me to just want you like this?” Kylo’s finger circles Hux’s entrance once more, eyes glittering playfully.

Hux smacks his shoulder. “Ren,” he growls in frustration. “If you’re quite done teasing me, perhaps you’d like to continue before I grow bored of you.”

Kylo smiles smugly at him, sliding his finger inside Hux with ease. Hux rests his forehead against Kylo, focusing on his lover. He’s calm, fully relaxed. And dressed for the part, too. Hand moving to hold Hux’s hip—gripping the shirt— Kylo works his finger in and out casually. Hux opens up so easily for him. It’s not long after he’s adding another finger, stretching Hux with expert crooks of his fingers. In and out. A simple enough pattern.

Hux sighs, bumping his nose against Kylo’s. “Mm, just like that.”

“Yeah?” Kylo gives a wicked twist of his fingers and Hux’s breath catches in his throat.

“Yeah—ah,” he gasps, fucking down onto the skilful fingers. “Would you mind doing that again?”

“What? This?” The younger man repeats the action, slower and deeper.

“Mm, baby, _exactly_ like that—it feels magnificent.”

Kylo wants to roll his eyes at how articulate Hux is, even when he’s getting fingered. But instead he adds a third finger, working all three of them around the tight muscles walls, savouring every one of Hux’s twists and jerks. It’s all too easy now.

And when he hits Hux’s prostate, the older man hisses, head falling against Kylo’s shoulder, gasping Kylo’s name. All Kylo can do is his hit that sweet spot again and moan as Hux rolls his hips against him, bucking into his stomach. “You good?”

Hux nods, lifting his head. “Yeah. I’m great.”

“Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be, lover.”

Kylo nods, slipping his fingers out. When Hux frowns at the less of contact, Kylo kisses the corner of his mouth, wrapping a strong arm around his waist, fingers gripping the white shirt this time. He takes his throbbing prick from his leggings, stroking it once. Hux scoops up the lube and wordlessly slicks up Kylo’s length, coating it to his liking.

“Relax for me,” Kylo murmurs as he takes himself in his hand and lines himself up with Hux’s entrance. He lets his lover sink down on it at his own pace. Sometimes Hux liked to go slow, really slow, making Kylo wait, dragging it out. He’s not as cruel tonight; sliding down with practiced ease, head tipped up slightly. Kylo is still gripping at his shirt. The fabric is rougher than anything else Hux owns.

 “I still fail to see how this is sexy,” Hux mutters once he’s seated, fitting his thighs on either side of Kylo’s waist, tightly.

“You don’t realise how good you look,” Kylo says against his throat. “I so seldom get to see you dressed in civvies.”

Hux braces his hands against Kylo’s shoulders, biting his lip as he does an experimental rock against his lover. “You see me naked on a near daily basis. And in my underwear, wearing pyjamas, in fucking leggings and a singlet. How is _this_ any different?”

Kylo shakes his head, holding Hux’s hips tight as he thrusts up. “It’s _different,_ ” he insists, voice raspy.

“Whatever—ah—you say.”

Neither of them will relent in the argument; they seldom do. So they’ll just accept it and move on to more important things. Like fucking each other.

Kylo’s movements are deep and sudden, not rhyme or reason to them. Just because. Hux works with him, creating a pace that matches the Knight’s stuttering hips.

“Do you like this because I look unfamiliar? Like a stranger?” Hux muses, smiling nastily. “Pretending I’m some wayward thing you can fuck behind the General’s back? Just a stranger.”

The noise that bubbles up Kylo’s throat is a thrilling sound, animalistic. So Hux is willing to play after all. “My secret lover.”

“From some filthy planet in one of the seediest corners of Outer Rim territories,” his lover continues, fucking down on Kylo with simple grace, like it’s his job.

Kylo nods, runs his hands down the front of the open shirt. “Yes, yes—I have to hide you from my General. He’s awfully possessive.”

“And so he should be,” Hux coos, cupping Kylo’s face. “If only I could have you to myself. But you don’t deserve just me. You deserve everyone worthy of you.”

“And you think _you’re_ worthy?” Kylo growls, nails biting into Hux’s bare thigh.

Hux arches, grinds down on Kylo’s cock. “Worthy enough only for these brief meetings. Away from your General’s prying eye.”

“My scoundrel. So desperate for me. Can hardly wait to get undressed before sitting on my cock.”

“Time should not be wasted on such trivial things, Lord Ren.” Hux shifts, legs wrapping around Kylo’s waist, heels digging into ass. “That time could be spent pleasing you.”

“And you do so want to please me, don’t you?” Kylo purrs, teeth scraping along Hux’s throat. He licks his lover’s Adam’s apple. It bobs as Hux swallows. “Because you’re nothing but a wh—scoundrel.”

Kylo is glad he has enough self preservation to catch himself before he says that word. Surely their night would be over if he breaks one of Hux’s explicit rules.

Gratitude seems to flicker over Hux’s features at the correction as he draws Kylo in for a kiss. Teeth click. Tongues dance. Hux is nothing if not wicked with his mouth. Somehow keeping focused and still against his lips despite bouncing on Kylo’s cock. “Your scoundrel,” he assures. Kylo swallows the words. In another life maybe.

“Close yet?” Hux drawls, with a teasing smile. He doesn’t look like he should be composed. With his mused hair and bruised lips. And these fucking clothes.

“Fuck, _yes._ ”

Hux hums, as if its old news. _Of course_ Kylo is close. He was hard as soon as he first saw Hux this morning. He twists his hips, picks up in speed, just a little bit, Kylo hitting all the right places. Kylo is whining. He wants to slow down but he also doesn’t want Hux to stop what he’s doing with his hips, ever. Hux even treats sex as something he has to strive to be the best in. Just for Kylo.

Kylo is gripping onto Hux’s shirt like a lifeline, like nothing else matters. “I have to do everything myself, don’t I?” Hux sighs as he takes his own cock in his hand and begins to pump. Gods knows Kylo is too distracted to. He bites at Hux’s shoulder through the shirt. Hux smirks. It seems he was so eager for Hux to keep his clothes on that he forgot he would lose that lips on skin contact. Idiot.

Even stroking himself, Hux manages a nice speed fucking down on his lover. He’s wonderful at multitasking. Kylo’s head fall against his chest, fingers press purple kisses to his hips. His hips jut aimlessly.

And then (without any warning because Kylo is volatile like that) he’s shuddering, groaning Hux’s name, lost in the flannel. Hux feels the warmth inside him and his back arches, hand squeezing around the head of his cock, the other digging into Kylo’s bare bicep. Kylo’s gone limp, curling around Hux. He finally has the decency to lift a lazy hand and let his fingers dance on the underside of Hux’s prick. The older man’s hand falls away and Kylo drags his fingers up, spearing the precome leaking from the slit. He pinches the foreskin, rolls it between his fingers, just how Hux likes it.

And then _oh_ Hux is coming, spilling between their chests, white and sticky and familiar. He grunts quietly, chin resting on Kylo’s messy curls. They sit and pant and bathe in the afterglow. Kylo’s fingers uncurl from the fists they are in, releasing the fabric.

“Now I have to get changed,” Hux finally murmurs, relaxing against Kylo’s softening cock, too lazy to move.

Kylo shrugs. “Not necessarily.” He tips his head to the side. “I mean now that they’re dirty you may as well _stay_ in them.”

Hux crinkles his nose. “Oh, so now you want me in come stained clothes? I don’t think so.” He tries to get up now but Kylo’s hands on his hips keep him firmly in place. “Kylo?”

“You said I get you all to myself,” Kylo purrs. “I don’t intend to let you leave my lap for the rest of the night.”


	8. Skype Sex

Kylo Ren used to spend many of his days aboard the _Finalizer_ stalking about impatiently and brooding, talking to no one. And his days were the same now—the one exception being that he at least talked to Hux at some point during the day. He’d grown accustomed to it. And mostly tolerated it.  
  
 But now Hux is off-world and Kylo is growing impatient. It’s bad timing; he’d just returned from a mission with his Knights as Hux was sent to tour some of the Order bases in the surrounding systems. Just for show, mostly. And because Hux has a talent for inspiring others to strive harder.  
  
The fact of the matter is Hux finally agreed to a video call via the communication app on their datapads. Completely off the Imperial channels. Unrecorded.  
  
Its evening on the ship when Kylo lounges in bed, nude, feeling the fatigue of too much training creeping in. He catches his reflection in his datapad, scar striking out above every other feature. He rubs at the dead skin absently while he waits for Hux to pick up. He draws his knees up and drops the datapad against his thighs.  
  
Hux finally answers, his weary, grimacing face popping up on the screen. He always looks so much older than he truly is. He doesn’t offer Kylo a smile. He isn’t even looking at the screen.  
  
Kylo leans back against the headboard. “You look like shit.”  
  
“Hello to you, too,” Hux mutters, eyes flicking to the screen briefly before darting away.  
  
“What’s more interesting to you than your husband?”  
  
The older man scoffs, finally turning his full attention to Kylo. “Many things, I’ll have you know. Such as sealing intergalactic deals in order to strengthen our empire and crush the Republic.”  
  
“Would you like me to talk diplomatic to you?” Kylo leers and then he closes his eyes, letting a moan fall past his lips. “Oh, General... you’re so clever, full of tact and ambassadorial wit. Oh, tell me more about those peace treaties you signed!”  
  
Hux rolls his eyes. “I married a child.”  
  
“A child? I’m quite certain I’m larger than you.”  
  
“I’m older.”  
  
“And I’m taller.”  
  
Hux sighs. He’ll never win that argument. “What trouble have you been getting into, hm?” His eyes grow fond. They always do.  
  
Kylo shrugs at him. “I’ve been well-behaved, I’ll have you know.” He rolls his shoulders and doesn’t miss the way Hux leans closer to the screen to get a better look at the show. “I did a lot of endurance training today, upon the Supreme Leader’s orders.”  
  
“He’s been making you do quite a bit of that,” Hux muses (and Kylo catches the fret in his voice, the fret Hux always tries to hide). “Don’t push yourself too much, dearest.”  
  
“Don’t coddle me. I’m fine.” Kylo exhales lazily. “Anyway, what are you up to?”  
  
“Working on my speech to deliver to the superior officers stationed at this base.”  
  
“Oh? Can I hear it?”  
  
Hux snorts. “Absolutely not—you laugh at all my speeches.”  
  
“Have you ever seen the recordings of yourself? You look like a wild animal.”  
  
“Well, if it works...”  
  
Kylo chuckles fondly. “I miss you,” he says, studying his wedding band, twisting his hand back and forth so the light catches it. “I hate how bad the timing was.”  
  
“It’ll be over soon and I’ll be home.”  
  
The Knight scoffs at that. Home. He wouldn’t exactly call the _Finalizer_ home. He wouldn’t exactly call anywhere home.  
  
“You know I had people asking about you.”  
  
Kylo blinks. “Me? What did they say?”  
  
“Just asking where my husband is. They’re surprised you were able to let me leave.”  
  
“Well, it certainly wasn’t easy.”  
  
Hux smirks at him. “I’m still getting congratulated for the wedding. How we were, oh, so successfully and integrating the Knights of Ren further into the First Order military. Oh, the cleverness of me.”  
  
“The cleverness of _you?_ ” Kylo repeats with an arched brow. “Was our marriage not the will of the Supreme Leader?”  
  
“Only because you were murdering all of my suitors.”  
  
“So you rather I hadn’t? You’d rather be married to some boring Lord or Lady who wouldn’t be worth a good lay instead of me, who is akin to, and I quote, _a savage beast that drives you absolutely wild._ ”  
  
Hux is silent for so long Kylo begins to wonder if he muted the chat.  
  
“Hux?”  
  
“I’m here—sorry, just making alterations on my speech.” Hux looks up, resting his chin in his hand. “I’m sorry, my darling. What were you saying?”  
  
Kylo shakes his head. “It’s unimportant now.” He tilts his head. “How much longer do you plan on talking?”  
  
“I don’t know—the remainder of my lunch break, I suppose. Why?”  
  
“Want to watch me jerk off?” Kylo asks nonchalantly as he reaches over to the nightstand, swiping up the lube.  
  
Hux groans. “Kylo...” He shakes his head and exhales. “No. I have work to do.”  
  
“But I’m so hard for you. I’m _aching_ for you.”  
  
“You’re bad at this.” The older man clicks his tongue. “I only have another half hour for lunch.”  
  
“We won’t take that long.”  
  
 Hux pauses, looking away for a moment. “Ah... I really shouldn’t.”  
  
“Whenever you say that it always means you will.”  
  
“Just... make sure the angle is flattering.”  
  
Kylo grins, victorious. He scoots down the bed, getting comfortable. The datapad is tilted at his stomach while he shifts around.  
  
“Wait—just keep it there for a moment!” Hux interjects.  
  
“What? Why?”  
  
“It’s a great view.”  
  
“Pervert.”  
  
"You're offering to remain on chat while you jerk off and I'm the pervert?  
  
Kylo rolls his eyes. "Oh, like you won't be getting yourself off, too."  
  
"Please, I have some dignity."  
  
"Mm, okay." Kylo sets the datapad against a pillow. The screen now catches his strong, pale things, the flat planes of his stomach and his already half-hard cock, flushed and glorious and everything Hux loves.  
  
Hux licks his lips.  
  
Arching a brow, though his lover can't see, Kylo slowly lets his hand trail down, dancing along his happy trail, not quite reaching his dick, lingering.  
  
Hux stands, moving off screen.  
  
Kylo huffs. That _wasn't_ the reaction he wanted. With a frown, he pops the lid off of the lube and lazily pours it on his fingers. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Hm? Oh, I'm just going to the bed. I may as well get comfortable."  
  
"Alright. Anyway, would you be able to pick up more lube. We're running low."  
  
Hux scoffs. "You expect them to just sell it here? At this base?"  
  
Shrugging a shoulder, Kylo reaches down with his lube coated fingers and encircles them around his cock. He hums, lazily smearing the lube along his length. Tracing imaginary patterns. "Fine. No sex for us then."  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
Kylo closes his hand into a fist and begins to pump. Up and down. No pace. No technique. Just a good old wank.  
  
He hears Hux make a disgusted sound. "I'd like to think I taught you a few tricks by now."  
  
"But I want you to—mm—to use those tricks on me."  
  
It's hard for Kylo to multitask. To stroke his hard cock and keep up a conversation with Hux. Especially since he just want Hux to be here and fuck him. He mostly focuses on pleasuring himself. Being able to talk to Hux is just an added bonus.  
  
“I miss you,” Kylo mutters, voice deep and gravelly. “So much.”  
  
“Gods, it’s hell without you,” Hux agrees as he shrugs off his coat. "I actually miss you interrupting my meetings and getting the both of us into trouble."  
  
Kylo covers his face with his free hand, lips parted and lewd sounds escaping. His ring feels cold against his cock. It reminds of Hux's hands. "Let me see your ring."  
  
Hux lets out a huff and brings his left hand to his lips and begins to tug off the glove with his teeth. Kylo moans at the sight. "I'm not trying to be sexual about this," Hux says around the leather. "I don't know why our wedding bands are such a turn on for you."  
  
"Proof that you're mine," Kylo grunts.  
  
He's not certain but he thinks he catches Hux rolling his eyes as he finally tugs his glove off. He spits out the glove and presents his hand to the camera. "There. Happy?"  
  
Kylo diverts his attention his dick and pays attention to the screen. When he catches sight of Hux's scarred palms, he frowns. "No. You've been fucking doing it again."  
  
Hux sniffs. "You aren't here to stop me." His hand vanishes from the screen. "Just go back to doing what you're doing."

"Fine, but only because I want to," Kylo says, resuming the strokes he never knew he faltered. He squeezes the tip off of his cock, watching with lazy curiosity as precome leaks from the slit. He draws the foreskin back and then let's it go. He does this a few times.  
  
“Kylo, fuck,” Hux groans.  
  
Kylo blinks, temporarily forgetting his audience. "What? You like that?" He purrs. "You like watching me play with my cock?"  
  
"Only when I can't have it in me."  
  
"Miss the way you touch me," Kylo mumbles. "Everything you do feels perfect."  
  
Hux hums. "Yes, well, if you didn't have the technique of a prepubescent teenager..." He pauses. "Start from root to tip, going from loose fingers to a fist."  
  
Kylo flexes his fingers before lazily curling then around the base of his member. He does as Hux instructs, slowly working his fingers up, closing his fist as he reaches the head. He shudders. Repeats the action, faster. Hux certainly knows what he's doing. Kylo glances back to the datapad and is met with a screen of ceiling.  
  
"What a—re you doing?" He gasps.  
  
"Taking off my pants," Hux replies offscreen. Kylo can hear the shifting of fabric. "I'm not able to let you make me come in my pants like a needy teenager."  
  
Kylo huffs out a laugh and shudders. "So you admit you are getting yourself off."  
  
The view on his datapad shifts and Hum comes back into frame. He's on his stomach now, propped up on one arm. He's biting his lip, rubbing himself against the bed. Kylo whines at the sight, quickening his pace.  
  
"If you were here what would you do?" He blurts out.  
  
Hux tips his chin up. "Mmm... if I were there I can assure you of be kissing those pretty abs of yours." He licks his lips. "I'd trace your lines and shapes with my tongue, tasting you. Experiencing you."  
  
"Do you have to be so damn poetic?" Kylo grumbles. But he can't deny that Hux's words are working. Maybe it's just his voice. Hux can make anyone do anything just with his damn velvet- honey voice. Kylo's seen it before. He'd had it happen to him before.  
  
"How to you want me to sound? Do you want me to tell you how horny and _desperate_ I am? How I can't wait to sit on your prick because I'm just so _insatiable_."  
  
Kylo shudders, fingers tightening on his dick. That's exactly how he wants Hux to sound. "Love it when you bounce on my cock."  
  
"Mm, believe me, darling, as do I." Hux sighs and rests the palm of hand against his chin. "I miss you big, thick cock. So badly."  
  
"You love my cock, baby?"  
  
"I love your cock more than anything in the damn Galaxy."  
  
Kylo emits a noise that's close to a purr, jutting his hips against his hand, arching off the bed. And oh, it's a sight.  
  
A sight Hux loves. He ruts against the mattress desperately. He grins madly his datapad. Kylo grins back. "Do you like this?" He asks, voice breathless and hitched.  
  
"Hmm, ah, I do," Hux murmurs, rubbing himself against the once crisp sheets. "Have you any idea how you look?"  
  
"Have you any idea how you look," Kylo throws back, tightening his fist around his cock and gasping. "The great General. Rutting against his bed. Wishing his husband was there fucking him."  
  
"Gods, if you were here I don't think I'd be as stressed."  
  
"Shh—no talking about work," Kylo growls out, turning his head to glare at his datapad. "Just think of me, baby. Fucking you nice and deep, just the way you like."  
  
"Mm. I love the feeling of your—of your cock in me. Filling me up. You make me feel so... fulfilled."  
  
"Fuck, when you get back I’m not going to let you leave the room for three days. I'll just fuck you. Over and over. Until you're full and can't take anymore. You’ll be dripping with come."  
  
It’s refreshing, and absolutely fucking arousing, to watch Hux slowly come undone—all because he’s horny and lonely. He whines, covering his mouth with his hand as he rocks against the mattress, seeking his release. And then he's coming, groaning Kylo's name, mouth falling open. His head drops down and he runs his fingers through his hair.  
  
"Don't you wish you were here to taste my come?" Kylo says, voice gravelly, more talking to himself, pumping hard and fast. "Love it when you kiss it back to me. And we make so much of a mess. Love your come-stained lips.”  
  
"Mm. Just hurry up and come," Hux sighs, lifting his head and rubbing his face wearily. "Fuck... The sheets won't be changed until tomorrow."  
  
Hux could just end the call. He doesn't have to wait around for Kylo. But he does. That sort of thing shouldn't shove Kylo to his release. It shouldn’t. It's ridiculous.  
  
And yet, he still comes with a low shout, hips jerking off the bed. He strokes himself through his climax, the way Hux does. It almost feels like he's there.  
  
But it's just Kylo alone in their bed. Come splattered on his stomach. And no one to help clean it off him.  
  
Hux clears his throat. "You okay?"  
  
Kylo nods lazily. "Yeah. I just miss you...”

Hux’s lip twitches. “Miss you, too,” he murmurs.

“You’ll be back within the week?”  
  
“I believe so. If we don’t encounter any problems.”  
  
"So... goodbye," Kylo says, running a hand through his hair in a poor attempt to smooth it down.  
  
Hux nods. "I'll see you soon, Kylo." His squints, thinking of what else to say. "Change bedding before I return please, lover. I don't want to come back to come-stained sheets."

**Author's Note:**

> Come pester me on [Tumblr!](http://thesunandocenblue.tumblr.com)


End file.
